Oh mec laisse-moi ou pas!
by Dragonha
Summary: Pour une star, quoi de plus normal de se faire poursuivre ? Mais quand il s'agit d'un stalker qui convoite follement Ryuichi ? Il est temps que quelqu'un réagisse !


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à Murakami-sensei.

**Résumé :** Pour une star, quoi de plus normal de se faire poursuivre ? Mais quand il s'agit d'un stalker qui convoite follement Ryuichi ? Il est temps que quelqu'un réagisse !

**Warning :** Lemon entre hommes !

Enfin, un nouvel os, j'avais du temps aujourd'hui, je l'ai fini, relu, à vous de me dire ce que vous en dites !

**Oh mec, laisse-moi… ou pas !**

Chaleur… Un mot qui correspondait bien à ce jour particulier. La canicule se faisait lourde sur Kyôto, pas un nuage, pas la moindre ombre pour échapper à l'astre solaire. Cependant, des milliers de personne s'amoncelaient à l'entrée d'un grand bâtiment, le Kyôto Concert Hall. Un des fleurons de la cité de l'Ouest, la salle de concert qui voyait aujourd'hui même l'apparition d'une star mondiale ! Un homme qui avait démarré sa carrière au Japon mais qui avait attiré américains et maisons de disques à lui en très peu de temps. Ce n'est rien de moins que le chanteur de génie : Ryuichi Sakuma, l'idole du pays et une rock star adulée par la jeune génération. Etrange, quand on sait que l'homme vient de passer la trentaine, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'heure du spectacle, la ruée fut acharnée, des coudes se répercutaient dans des côtes, et les cris de surexcitation allaient bon train. Ce fut dans un brouhaha infernal que les spectateurs entrèrent à l'intérieur et qu'ils s'installèrent, impatient de voir leur vénéré chanteur les enflammer. Celui-ci ne tarda pas, le moment était venu de se montrer. Lui-même était excité de se produire dans ce fameux bâtiment, plus que tout de partager sa passion de la musique avec ses fans. Ceux-ci l'ovationnèrent dès qu'il entra sur scène. Ryuichi Sakuma dans toute sa splendeur : un corps sublime et athlétique mis en valeur dans un pantalon de cuir et avec un débardeur, semblant être une seconde peau. Pour la plupart, c'était déjà là un prétexte pour aimer le vocaliste. Ce qui frappait le plus malgré tout ce n'était pas le corps exposé mais ses yeux : des lacs bleus remplis de joie de vivre et constamment amusé. Puis, enfin… on l'entendit… la voix claire et cristalline aussi pur qu'au premier jour ! Ce moment magique où l'on savait que ce garçon là était spécial. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, c'était comme si on atteignait le paradis et que les anges vous accueillaient.

La salle entière était subjuguée, pendant presque deux heures de show, Sakuma fit des performances éblouissantes, faisant pleurer le public ou le faisant sourire selon les paroles et les airs des chansons qu'il avait composées. Lors du rappel des bouquets de fleurs, des mouchoirs, même des peluches lui furent jetés en guise de remerciements. Cela le faisait sourire… particulièrement les peluches. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne jurait que par un seul goodie, son précieux Kumagoro, le lapin en peluche aussi célèbre que lui. Le chanteur rentra dans sa loge un moment. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle, Ryuichi revint sur l'estrade et respira un bon coup, profitant du silence, si peu présent dans sa vie. Le calme et la sérénité du lieu juste après l'excitation du concert, voilà ce qui le remotivait à coup sûr. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la tranquillité l'inspirait, et par extension la solitude que cela pouvait engendrer de temps en temps.

Sakuma avisa le plancher recouvert de présents un instant, les régisseurs auraient du travail cette fois-ci aussi. Il ne gardait jamais de souvenir, son manager lui serinant sans cesse que cela pouvait cacher des menaces à ne pas prendre à la légère. Oh comme il avait raison ! S'il avait su ce qui l'attendait Ryu n'aurait jamais ramassé cette chose blanche qui tranchait avec les couleurs des autres objets. Une feuille de papier qui changea irrémédiablement sa vie dès qu'il l'eut ouverte !

_Mon précieux Ryuichi, _

_Je me languis déjà, alors que tu es devant moi, de goûter ta peau. De te couvrir de baiser. De te prendre sauvagement ici-même. Ah, si je pouvais je t'acculerai sur le sol et t'honorerai comme personne avant moi. As-tu seulement conscience que tu me tortures à être si beau ? Non, bien sûr, toi tu aimes ça que tous ces étrangers te regardent, t'adulent. Soit, mais n'oublies pas que je te surveille mon Ryuichi… Tu es à moi ! A personne d'autre ! Si tu fais une bêtise, sois sûr que je serais au courant. Et alors là, je serais forcé de te punir… tu me dois fidélité, rappelles-t-en, sinon les conséquences en seront terribles. _

_Ton bien-aimé. _

Urgh ! L'envie de vomir, la bile inondait sa bouche en lisant le pli aux lignes inconsidérées et surtout incompréhensibles. Qui pouvait être assez dérangé pour écrire de pareilles horreurs ?! Par tous les dieux, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas être si curieux. De laisser cette chose là où elle était. Cependant, maintenant, impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il savait parfaitement que ce genre de personne était capable de tout. Si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait déchiré son mot- il ne savait pas comment ce serait possible, mais l'éventualité était là – le chanteur craignait la suite des événements. Or, il fallait laisser son importance au message, un détraqué est capable de tout. K saurait malgré tout quoi faire pour arranger l'affaire. Ryuichi alla donc le voir tout de suite.

K, son manager, se trouvait avec le reste du staff près des loges d'artiste.

« Ah ! Ryu-chan ! Te voilà, j'allais venir te chercher. Il est temps de partir. Tu mérites bien du repos après cela. » dit-il avec son accent américain, tranchant avec la langue japonaise qu'il utilisait.

L'absence de réponse alerta le blond et il regarda plus attentivement son poulain.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Son air sérieux, si rare chez lui, rassura le brun et il prit son courage à deux mains, en lui racontant qu'il avait trouvé le message lors de son rituel habituel. Dès que l'américain blond eut lu le pli, il le froissa méchamment.

« Hell's God ! » jura-t-il.

« K, que devrions-nous faire ? Je n'ai vu personne de suspect après le concert, mais peut-être rôde-t-il toujours ? » s'enquit Sakuma.

« Il ne ferait mieux pas, l'enfoiré ! » reprit son ami.

Voyant que ces insultes ne faisaient pas avancer les choses, K souffla un bon coup et réfléchit à une solution.

« On ne peut pas laisser passer cette horreur. On ferait mieux d'en parler à la police. Même s'ils ne seront sûrement pas d'un grand secours. J'espère que ce n'est qu'un coup isolé… Mais si ça continue, je m'occuperai personnellement de l'enquête, Ryu-chan. En attendant, pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était peut-être pas un fan, ça pourrait aussi bien être un membre du staff… qui sait. »

« Ok. » répondit simplement le vocaliste.

« Yo ! K, vieille branche, ça faisait un bail ! » s'exclama une voix au bout du couloir.

Le blond se retourna et vit un de ses vieux amis, Kirito Yamamoto, un garde du corps de la salle.

« Hé, Yamamoto ! Ca faisait une paye, vieux brigand. Toujours célibataire ? Je peux te présenter quelqu'un si tu veux. » asticota K.

« Pardon ?! Non mais tu n'es pas possible ! Tu n'écoutes jamais les conversations que d'une oreille ma parole ! Ca fait 17 ans que je suis marié et que j'ai hérité d'un gosse de 20 ans, stupide animal. Toi, je te jure t'es pire qu'un seau troué. »

« Oh, sorry ! En même temps, j'avais pas mal de boulot en ce temps-là. Puis on s'est un peu perdu de vue puisque j'ai dû retourner au pays avec mon chanteur. »

« Bon, pas grave. » rétorqua le père de famille. « Tiens justement, qu'on parle de vous Sakuma-san. Je peux avoir un autographe. »

Le grand sourire franc qu'il arborait plu beaucoup à Ryuichi et il se plia à la demande avec bonheur.

« Tout de suite. Alors, Je note : A monsieur Yamamoto…

« Oh non, non ! Ce n'est pas pour moi. Non pas que je ne vous aime pas, je vous adore, puis vous êtes plutôt mignon et sympathique. Mm. Je m'égare, désolé. En fait, c'était pour mon fils, c'est votre fan numéro 1, il s'appelle Hidéyuki. » l'interrompit l'homme.

« Ah ! Ah ! Pas de souci. Donc : A Hidéyuki, mon fan préféré. Ca irait comme ça ? » sourit de joie le jeune homme.

« Merci beaucoup, il sera très content. Bon, je ne vous retiens plus, je m'en vais aussi. Bonne soirée. »

Et l'homme s'en alla sans se presser. Ce que ne tardèrent pas à imiter les deux amis, retournant à l'hôtel.

Il se faisait tard, et ce ne fût qu'à passer deux heures du matin que les deux hommes s'endormirent. Ils ne pensaient plus à la lettre de menaces. K rêva de poursuites palpitantes cela dit, tandis que Ryuichi dormait silencieusement avec Kumagoro.

Le lendemain, pour ne pas changer, le manager se leva en pleine forme aux environs de neuf heures. Voyant l'air détendu de son poulain, il le laissa dormir et quitta la chambre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'assura cependant que la porte était fermée à double tour. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait rentrer, sauf le personnel de l'hôtel. Le blond ne s'absenta qu'une demi-heure mais lorsqu'il revint, il constata qu'un bout de papier avait été glissé sous la porte. L'américain avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il l'ouvrit quand même.

_Mon petit Ryuichi, _

_Comme je suis content, aujourd'hui. Savoir que tu es près de moi et que tu m'aimes… Tu n'imagines pas comme je bande à l'idée de pouvoir entrer dans ta chambre pour te prendre ta virginité. Mmm, rien que le goût de tes lèvres me fait saliver d'avance. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand j'aurais ta bouche autour de mon sexe, ou que je te pénétrerai brutalement ? J'en jouis d'avance, ce sera merveilleux et terriblement excitant de ne t'avoir que pour moi. Je t'enfermerai afin que personne ne te voie, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. Je saurais toujours où tu te trouves. J'en ai tout à fait les moyens, le moindre de tes gestes ne m'échappe pas. Je savoure déjà le jour béni où tu seras mien corps et âme. Oui, très bientôt…_

_Ton bien-aimé _

Définitivement timbré, il se prenait pour un dieu à se vanter de tout connaître sur Ryuichi et son emploi du temps ? Quel blague, personne ne pouvait savoir tout ça à part lui… quoique, il y aurait bien une unique possibilité. Cependant, ça allait être difficile de le piéger dans ce cas. Tout le planning de son vocaliste n'était enregistré que sur son agenda électronique, le hacker était possible, même si la technologie était de pointe américaine. En même temps, si cette supposition s'avérait exacte, cela restreignait également les recherches du criminel, le hackage n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Mieux valait encore que Ryuichi ignore que le type avait récidivé. Il le mettrait au courant plus tard, quand son planning serait chargé afin qu'il puisse se vider la tête et se concentrer sur le travail plutôt que sur le fou.

Et il le fit, dans le début d'après-midi, juste avant une émission de variétés à laquelle participait Sakuma en tant que guest. Malgré la pression que lui mit le deuxième message, le brun chanta brillamment et sortit sous les ovations du public. Plus tard, il fut interviewé par un magazine important dans le milieu, mais ne parla pas quand la journaliste demanda si tout se passait bien entre les tournées. Il lui offrit un sourire et détourna la conversation grâce à son ami de toujours : sa peluche rose.

Pendant son après-midi chargée, Ryuichi ne put faire attention à K. Ce dernier en avait profité de cet emploi du temps pour annuler le séjour dans l'hôtel actuel. Cela semblait plus prudent d'en changer au plus vite. Un établissement un peu plus cher mais où la sécurité n'était pas négligeable. Ce serait toujours ça de gagner.

A la fin de la journée rien de notable n'interpella l'américain. Mais de nouveau le lendemain, à sa stupéfaction, un fax arriva à la réception de leur nouveau logement. Le room service l'apportait sur un plateau avec le petit déjeuner. C'était deux feuilles en réalité : la première blanche pour ne pas amener de soupçons, la deuxième était la lettre de menace, numéro 3 ! Après vérification, le tout avait été envoyé à partir d'un combini, de l'autre côté de la ville ! Le stalker ne laissait décidément rien au hasard. C'en était rageant !

Sakuma était alarmé par la situation, ce n'était même plus une vie à ce niveau-là. D'abord, les concerts prenaient énormément de temps… maintenant un fou furieux le poursuivait, le réclamant sien pour il ne savait quelle raison stupide ! Pour ne rien arranger la dernière missive en date laissait présager des représailles.

_Mon Ryuichi désobéissant, _

_Croyais-tu vraiment m'empêcher de te garder près de moi ? Je n'espère pas pour toi ! Je suis fâché, je t'avais pourtant dit que tu devais m'écouter à partir de maintenant. Très bientôt, ta punition sera exemplaire. Oh, rassure-toi ton corps n'aura aucune marque physique. Je t'aime trop avec ce si beau visage et ces magnifiques abdos que tu montres à tout va. Non, la douleur mentale est bien plus délectable, tu sais que je viendrais… pas le lieu ni l'heure. Je te conseille de te tenir prêt, ta virginité sera à moi sous peu. Si jamais tu changes encore d'hôtel ou que ton petit toutou de manager se met sur ma route, je serais sans pitié. N'oublies pas Ryu-chan, je m'occuperai de toi et personne, non personne, ne pourra m'arrêter ! _

_Ton bien-aimé _

Ils étaient vraiment dans la mouise, ce taré était ingérable, où s'arrêterait-il ?

K maugréait depuis tout à l'heure. Là, c'était trop ! La police ne les avait pas écouté la première fois, après tout un coup isolé ne faisait pas grand mal. Désormais, ils avaient trois preuves de la folie de leur poursuivant.

« Viens Ryu ! On va aller foutre ça sous le nez de ces policiers à la manque. Si avec ça, ils n'ont pas assez, je ne réponds plus de moi ! »

« Oui. » opina le chanteur.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire, selon eux. Au moins savoir quelqu'un au courant de l'histoire serait plus sûr que de le garder pour soi et subir en silence.

Au commissariat, un inspecteur vint les voir, les conduisant dans une salle à l'écart de tous. Selon leur demande, car on ne souhaitait pas que toute la flicaille, comme l'appelait l'américain, aille hurler leur problème sur tous les toits. Ils s'enfermèrent donc dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Tamura, et racontèrent l'histoire dans son ensemble. L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, noir de cheveu et portant le bouc, étudia ses dépositaires. Il concéda à l'aliéné qu'il avait bon goût, le chanteur qui lui faisait face pouvait faire tourner gay n'importe quel homme, lui compris. Cependant, il fut professionnel et ne songeait même pas à trahir la copine qu'il avait à ce moment-là.

« Très bien. Donc, nous ne savons que peu de choses grâce à votre déposition. C'est un garçon au vu de la signature et de l'écriture des lettres. Pour connaître vos faits et gestes, je vois deux possibilités. Soit comme vous le croyez, il peut hacker les données de vos appareils. Soit il a un complice qui vous connaîtrait et qui pourrait facilement entrer en contact avec vous. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous en voudrait ? Ou peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituelle depuis que vous avez reçu cela ? » questionna l'enquêteur.

« A ma connaissance, il n'y a rien de spécial depuis, même si ce harcèlement ne me parait pas banal, si je puis dire. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait de mal à quelqu'un, non plus.» répondit le brun.

« Mm. Sans plus d'indices, nous n'avancerons pas. Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant est d'exiger une liste de tous ceux qui ont assisté à votre concert. Et même là… si ce type s'est approprié son billet par des voies illégales, j'aurais du mal pour aller plus loin. Je ciblerais d'abord ceux qui feraient des études en informatique ou les domaines s'y approchant. »

Ils acquiescèrent aux dires du policier, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

« Merci, monsieur Tamura. » salua Ryuichi en sortant, avec un petit sourire peu rassuré.

L'homme plaignait le bel éphèbe mais rien de plus ne pouvait être fait présentement. Il soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva seul et posa la main sur le bureau dans un réflexe. Une sensation douce se répandit sur sa paume. Les lettres de menace étaient étalées sur sa table, juste sous son poing. Ce fut un détail qui attira son regard. Un petit écusson semblait avoir été effacé de la page. Sur les trois feuilles en fait ! Ce n'était qu'une tâche à première vue mais à l'aide d'une loupe, il agrandit le coin de la feuille. Le sigle de l'université de Kyôdai ! Bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose, vu le nombre d'élèves qu'elle comptait, mais c'était un début.

Pendant les deux jours suivants, la police investigua et Ryuichi restait constamment avec K et deux gardes du corps en qui son ami avait toute confiance. Au troisième jour, le blond reçut un coup de fil encourageant de Tamura. Il avait un suspect potentiel ! Aussitôt la nouvelle acquise, le duo se rendit à l'agence de police, retrouvant l'officier en charge de leur affaire.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, j'allais partir pour l'université. »

« L'université ? Vous croyez que le coupable peut être un étudiant ? Ou un professeur ? » demanda avec appréhension Sakuma.

« Selon moi, ce serait plutôt un jeune, vu la crudité des propos et certaines expressions, je pense que je devine juste. Et puis, il n'y a que de jeunes chiots qui croient que tout leur est possible, comme arrêter un garde du corps armé. » répondit l'inspecteur.

« Ca semble fou mais ça me paraît logique. » souligna K, avec un sourire coin.

« Bien, alors allons-y. Nous aurons le temps d'arriver avant la fin des cours. »

Le trio se sépara, K prenant la voiture pour Ryuichi pour ne pas qu'éventuellement le fou pense qu'ils étaient avec la police. Il était convenu de se retrouver discrètement dans un des jardins de Kyôdai peu fréquenté. Non loin des salles d'administration. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés à quelques rues du bâtiment, chacun se gara et le plan s'exécuta sans souci. Le groupe rentra dans les bureaux, apparemment le chef avait des connaissances dans le personnel. Ils profitèrent d'un bureau assez isolé des autres pour tenir leur réunion. Après s'être assis, Tamura balança ses découvertes.

« Avant tout, si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que j'ai remarqué que le papier utilisé provenait de cette université. Le logo n'était que très peu visible mais reconnaissable. Ensuite, en comparant la liste que le Kyôto Concert Hall m'a fournie avec la liste d'élèves de plusieurs cursus, j'ai avancé. Seuls quelques élèves ont assisté au spectacle. Cela relevait quand même d'une dizaine de garçons ayant une solide base en informatique. Par chance, mon ami ici présent, Iwamoto, a jeté un coup d'œil aux lettres envoyées. Le style et l'écriture ressemble énormément à un de ses élèves de management. Bien sûr, peut-être que d'autres correspondent mais… il vaut mieux vous montrer un exemplaire des deux versions. »

Sur ces mots, il tendit deux feuillets au menacé direct. L'une était bien sûr la menace, la première pour être exact. L'autre était un essai sur la commercialisation. Ryuichi étudia les deux copies, ils y avaient des ressemblances profondes à n'en pas douter. Cependant quelque chose le chiffonnait sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Puis il remarqua le nom du garçon : Tatsuha Uesugi. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne se rappelait plus de quoi il s'agissait. K récupéra les documents et s'assura que l'écriture était en tout point similaire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas à 100%, certains traits semblaient plus penchés sur la lettre que sur le devoir, un détail mais qui lui semblait important. Il le signala donc aux autres.

« Oui, nous avions remarqué, mais il n'est pas rare que l'auteur change volontairement quelques détails pour ne pas être reconnu trop facilement. En attendant, Iwamoto appelle ce garçon. Nous aviserons sa réaction face à Sakuma-san. Il y a peu de chance qu'il se trahisse, si ça se trouve on a à faire à une double personnalité. »

« Mais, s'il me voit peut-être justement que cette seconde personnalité ressurgira. » émit Ryuichi peu rassuré de voir le visage de son potentiel stalker.

« C'est possible. Dans certains cas malgré tout, ils sont parfaitement conscients de leurs deux visages et n'ont aucune difficulté à passer de l'un à l'autre. » leur apprit l'inspecteur.

'**Tatsuha Uesugi est attendu dans le bureau de Monsieur Iwamoto, immédiatement. Je répète : Tatsuha Uesugi est attendu dans le bureau de Monsieur Iwamoto.' **

Dans une salle de classe du troisième étage, en cours de japonais, le jeune garçon appelé fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait donc l'administration ? Il était pourtant en règle, son année était payée et il n'avait jamais eu de mots avec un seul enseignant.

« Tatsuha, dépêche-toi ! Pas la peine de revenir, le cours finit dans un quart d'heure, tu ne manqueras rien. N'oublies pas de faire la dissertation sur les réunions en entreprises. Allez, va. » le congédia le professeur.

Uesugi rassembla ses affaires à la va vite et sortit promptement. Le bureau d'administration était au rez-de-chaussée, il lui faudrait quelques minutes pour y arriver. Le jeune brun ne rencontra personne sur son chemin et arriva assez rapidement au bureau indiqué. Il toqua doucement et ne rentra que quand l'homme à l'intérieur lui cria d'entrer.

A l'intérieur du bureau, Tamura était paré, à côté de la porte, à maîtriser le garçon. Iwamoto ne souriait pas comme à son habitude, regrettant que ce soit peut-être ce brillant élève qui soit à l'origine de ces monstrueuses lettres. Les deux autres restaient figés, n'osant pas bouger afin de ne pas compromettre l'arrestation.

La porte s'ouvrit largement et l'étudiant pénétra dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur le professeur.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Iwamoto-sensei ? »

« Mm. En effet, Tatsuha… Heu… Je… Je suis désolé. » balbutia l'homme.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna le jeune.

Il n'eut guère le temps de dire plus que le policier derrière lui, alpagua ses bras, le ceinturant pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

« Ca suffit mon gaillard, tu es pris. » annonça Tamura avec un sourire satisfait.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Qui êtes-vous ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? » s'écria surpris Uesugi.

Pendant cette altercation, K et son chanteur avaient repris un peu du poil de la bête. Ils se tournèrent donc vers le supposé agresseur. K ne broncha pas face au garçon, supposant que les apparences étaient bien trompeuses, comme le disait le proverbe. Ryuichi, lui, se statufiât.

'_Son visage ! Kami, il est drôlement beau. Est-ce vraiment lui, le stalker ? Il ne me fait pas du tout peur, et je ne sens pas d'hostilité dans sa voix malgré ce qu'il vit maintenant. C'est étrange… et puis pourquoi… pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver irrésistible avec son air perdu. Mm, une seconde, il me rappelle quelqu'un ! Où ais-je déjà vu cette tête ?' _

Tandis que le vocaliste se perdait dans ses souvenirs, Tatsuha, lui, n'appréciait pas beaucoup son traitement mais restait calme.

« Mmf ! Bon, vous pourriez me raconter ce qui se passe ? J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un policier en civil voudrait m'arrêter. Et puis, qui sont ces deux personnes qui… »

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge ! Le blond qui l'observait, il le connaissait, il l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises dans les magazines qu'il collectionnait sur les Nittle Grasper. Il était le manager de Sakuma Ryuichi… donc en toute logique, le garçon à côté de lui, ce n'était pas un élève mais Sakuma-san en personne !

« Waouh, Sakuma-san, je peux avoir un autographe, s'il vous plait ? Je vous admire tellement, vous étiez fantastique du temps des Nittle Grasper ! Encore maintenant, je ne peux pas passer une journée sans écouter vos chansons. Dites oui, s'il vous plait. » débita à toute vitesse le jeune, semblant avoir oublié sa situation.

Le chanteur fut interloqué, cet Uesugi demandait bêtement un autographe alors qu'il était dans cette position si bizarre ? Etrange garçon, mais si amusant… et puis, cette phrase… la troisième… Mais oui ! Il se rappelait maintenant ! Il connaissait ce garçon, il l'avait déjà vu au mariage de Tôma.

« Ah ! Je me souviens : tu es le petit frère de Mika, la femme de Tôma ! Tu as bien grandi dis donc, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. » s'écria le brun.

« Attendez vous le connaissez ? Mais alors, ce ne serait pas lui qui… » commença Tamura complètement ébahi par le retournement de situation.

« Oh oui ! Ca me revient aussi. Ce visage, il ressemble trait pour trait à celui d'Eiri, l'écrivain que Tôma aime tant, et qu'il connaît personnellement. » renchérit K. « Mais ça n'enlève rien, je préfère être trop prudent que pas assez. En dix ans, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. »

« Ca fait 13 ans exactement. Maintenant pourriez-vous me mettre au courant ? De quoi suis-je accusé, monsieur l'agent ? » interpella Tatsuha, voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Tamura fut étonné de sa réaction, depuis le début, le garçon n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour se défendre, il était calme et parlait avec politesse. Décidément, ce gamin était surprenant.

« Eh bien. Je vous mets en garde à vue, jeune homme. Mes soupçons commencent à s'effriter, je l'avoue, mais les preuves tendent vers vous. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Maintenant asseyez-vous Uesugi et parlons. »

« Je vais chercher des chaises supplémentaires. » intervint alors Iwamoto.

Les événements ne lui avaient pas échappés, même si les preuves étaient minces, elles menaient à Tatsuha. Cependant, au vu de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau, le doute était plus que permis quand à la réelle culpabilité de l'étudiant.

Une fois que tout le monde put s'asseoir et qu'on s'assura qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés, la discussion eut lieu.

« Vous rappelez-vous avoir écrit ces lettres, Uesugi. C'est votre écriture, si je ne me trompe. » entama l'inspecteur, en fournissant les trois menaces à l'adolescent.

Le garçon blêmit à la lecture de ces plis immondes. Il lança un regard désolé à son idole, avant de répondre sincèrement à l'interrogatoire.

« Ca peut vous sembler fou mais je n'ai jamais écrit cette chose. L'écriture est presque identique je vous l'accorde mais jamais je ne pourrais débiter pareille monstruosité. J'aime beaucoup Sakuma-san mais je ne veux aucunement le violer. Et puis, même si je le voulais, modifier mon écriture ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. Les traits pour ces deux mots-là, sont brouillons, moi, je les esquisse de cette façon. »

Il présenta à tous une nouvelle feuille avec les termes « précieux » et « étranger » comme il les écrivait d'habitude. Les caractères étaient nettement plus nettes et mieux formés, et parfaitement droit. Chose dont ne pouvait se vanter l'auteur de la lettre ! A l'aide d'une latte, Tatsuha démontra qu'aucun mot n'était vraiment à la même hauteur les uns des autres. Cela signifiait que l'homme qui avait écrit ça était brouillon ou l'avait fait à la va vite.

« D'autres que moi écrivent de cette façon, Yamamoto pour commencer en informatique, il y a aussi Satô et dans la même section que moi, il y a Sakaï. Je ne jurerais pas que leur écriture est identique mais je les fréquente suffisamment pour savoir comment ils écrivent. Et ils étaient présents au concert. »

« Ca, ça risque de nous aider. Ton attitude me permet de dire que tu n'es pas le coupable. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt tu aurais à nous aider dans ce cas. Sauf si tu veux faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à ta place. Au vu de tes réactions à la lecture des lettres, tu ne peux pas être celui que nous cherchons. Même l'acteur le plus doué aurait laissé échapper une expression de stupeur, même faible, si son coup avait été compris par une tierce personne. » analysa Tamura.

« Très bien. Comme tu es au courant de l'affaire, ça ne sert à rien de te dire de n'en parler à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Tu respectes trop Sakuma-san pour lui faire ça, ça se voit. Mais, tu vas nous aider, tu attireras moins l'attention. Les trois types que tu as cités, tu vas les épier et me rapporter les trucs inhabituels ou les attitudes étranges. Compris, Uesugi ? » renchérit le policier.

« Comptez sur moi ! Je ne laisserais pas un malade faire du mal à mon idole ! » rétorqua le jeune.

« Parfait. Bon, Iwamoto, merci de ton aide. On va vous laisser. Sakuma-san, rassurez-vous, je crois que nous sommes en bonne voie. Vous n'aurez bientôt plus à vous en faire. » rassura l'inspecteur.

Tatsuha ressentit un petit pincement au cœur quand Ryuichi sourit aux paroles de l'homme. C'est lui qui prenait les risques dans l'histoire maintenant. De plus, il reconnaissait aimer Sakuma plus qu'un fan l'aurait dû. Il était volontaire et déterminé à impressionner l'homme idéal qu'il avait sous les yeux. Aussi, téméraire, le jeune homme sourit et renchérit à la suite de l'officier.

« Il a raison monsieur Sakuma. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. Dormez sur vos deux oreilles, je m'occupe de tout. »

A son tour, il reçut un sourire éblouissant du chanteur, rasséréné par les deux bonnes volontés de ces hommes courageux.

« Merci à vous deux. Je me sens un peu mieux en vous sachant avec moi. » dit en souriant timidement le vocaliste.

« Heu… excusez-moi… mais pourrais-je récupérer mon bureau ? J'ai encore du travail, moi. » lâcha subitement le professeur aux quatre garçons.

« Oh bien sûr. Je suis parti, j'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend aussi. » salua l'agent.

« Au revoir Iwamoto-sensei, à demain. » fit de même l'universitaire.

« Ah ! Tatsuha, tu aurais un moment à nous consacré ? Je voudrais parler du bon vieux temps avec toi. » l'interpella Ryuichi.

« Heu... bien sûr. Si ça vous fait plaisir, Sakuma-san. » sourit le plus jeune.

Ce fut donc un trio qui s'en alla, toujours discrètement, reprenant la voiture pour chercher un restaurant où diner. La soirée fut agréable, Tatsuha raconta plusieurs anecdotes du couple Tôma Seguchi/Mika Uesugi. Scènes dont sa sœur lui avait profité principalement pour cause de brouille dans le ménage. Son grand frère en était la cause principale, étonnement. Sakuma, quant à lui, avec l'aide de K, narra ses concerts et sa carrière aux Etats-Unis. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Ce petit moment de joie confirma au manager et à son poulain que ce garçon n'était certainement pas l'homme qui les menaçait.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement. L'étudiant ne voulait pas perdre de temps, décidant que quatre jours d'angoisse pour son Sakuma était bien assez. Motivé, le jeune homme arriva à l'université avec une demi-heure d'avance. Son ami Satô, un aîné, était toujours arrivé à cette heure, alors il commença à l'interroger lui. Avec discrétion bien sûr. Tatsuha lui demanda de lui prêter son cours de japonais. Sa classe étant en avance sur la sienne, son cours était plus complet, et surtout il pouvait le conseiller sur le contrôle qu'il aurait prochainement. Satô écrivait nettement, avec des lignes droites, son écriture était en tout point similaire à la sienne. Ce n'était donc pas lui. Au moins, son ami lui avait tiré une épine du pied avec des conseils sur le sujet à réviser.

Le suivant à y passer fut Sakaï, celui qu'il avait le plus à portée de main, puisqu'ils étaient camarades de classe. Il le regarda discrètement, assis côte à côté il n'était pas difficile de voir ses notes. Certes, son copain prenait des notes rapides mais elles étaient claires et pas brouillonnes du tout. Ses traits étaient faits sans hésitation et droits, la seule différence notable était que ses caractères semblaient plus grands que les siens, usant plus l'espace de la feuille. Discrètement, il subtilisa à l'un comme à l'autre un bout de ses notes, histoire de prouver à la police qu'il ne mentait pas. Tamura n'allait sûrement pas le croire sur parole au téléphone, autant prendre ses précautions.

Il ne restait donc qu'un seul suspect valable : Hidéyuki Yamamoto. Lui allait être plus compliqué à approcher. Les raisons en étaient simples. De un, le gars était dans une autre section et ne comptait pas dans ses amis intimes. De deux, il avait repoussé ses avances il y a peu. Tatsuha avait la côte depuis toujours, que ce soit auprès des filles comme des garçons ! Hidéyuki avait flashé sur lui, et entendu qu'il ne crachait pas sur un coup d'un soir. Il avait donc tenté sa chance. Cependant, le brun avait décidé de se calmer quelques temps, et l'avait rabroué sèchement. A plus forte raison, parce que Hidé n'était pas un canon de beauté comme il les aimait. Il était petit, des cheveux châtains trop longs… et un rictus sur les lèvres en permanence. Yamamoto se croyait beau et intelligent, ne comprenant pas que le silence se faisait autour de lui pour une toute autre raison. L'entièreté du campus l'avait de suite catalogué comme geek, et peu de gens voulaient traîner avec lui à cause de son arrogance. Plutôt que de le persécuter inutilement, on l'ignorait, ce qui était peut-être encore pire !

Malgré ces obstacles, Uesugi parvint à voir son aîné à la cafétéria. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Tat-chan le vit pencher sur quelque chose. Doucement et silencieusement, il avança afin de mieux voir. Yamamoto griffonnait nerveusement. Un pas de plus. Là, il voyait parfaitement, l'entête commençait avec : _Mon beau Ryuichi _! Il l'avait trouvé, celui qui attentait à la sérénité de son étoile musicale. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi les caractères n'étaient pas droits, l'excitation, la folie de se dire que le chanteur était à sa portée. Son portable sortit, quelques photos viendraient corroborer ses dires, nécessaire pour les policiers.

« Hé, Yamamoto, je peux m'asseoir ? Y a plus de place près de la fenêtre autrement. » interpella le brun.

« Hein ? Oh ouais, Tatsuha, tu peux venir. » répondit l'autre, en dissimulant ces papiers.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, avant que Hidéyuki l'aborde.

« Au fait, Tat-chan. Je peux te demander un truc ? »

« Vas-y. » acquiesça-t-il.

« Super, je voudrais savoir comment écrits-tu ce mot ? C'est pour le cours de japonais. » questionna le châtain.

Le mot en question était peu évocateur seul mais, habitué à ce genre de propos, Tatsuha devinait parfaitement le sens de la phrase. Sans plus parler, il traça deux caractères à la suite pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait, inutile de l'alerter sur son activité parascolaire.

« Thank you. Au fait, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je peux comprendre que vendre ton corps ne te plaise plus. Je parie que tu t'es trouvé une fille super mignonne. » dit l'air de rien l'étudiant en informatique.

« Pas une fille. Mais il est super canon, oui. » répondit Uesugi. « Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller en cours. »

Ils ne se rencontrèrent plus de la journée, et c'était très bien comme ça. Tatsuha avait déjà eu du mal à se retenir de le cogner lors du déjeuner, alors le voir plus, hors de question ! Juste après le dernier cours, l'étudiant s'isola dans une salle de classe très peu utilisée, afin de ne pas être entendu. Il composa alors un numéro et au bout de deux sonneries, on décrocha.

« Tat-chan ! Je suis content de t'entendre. » cria la pile électrique qu'était redevenu Sakuma, grâce à la veille.

« Monsieur Sakuma, pas si fort. Je suis toujours en mission. Enfin, plus pour longtemps, j'ai trouvé celui qui vous fait chanter. Il s'appelle Hidéyuki Yamamoto, un pro en informatique. K avait raison là-dessus, il hackait vos données à coup sûr. J'ai pris une photo avec mon portable, pour que vous puissiez voir à quoi il ressemble, et une autre où il écrit même sa prochaine menace. Je vous les envois tout de suite. »

« Thanks, Tat-chan, t'es le meilleur ! »

« De rien. » répondit le plus jeune. « Bon, je vous communique tout ça, puis je téléphone à Tamura pour qu'il vienne. Au revoir Sakuma-san. »

La communication s'arrêta là, très vite Tatsuha fit ce qu'il avait dit. Il fit de même pour le numéro de l'agent, encodé également sur son portable, suite à leur discussion d'hier. Puis, il lui sonna afin de le mettre au courant de vive voix.

Uesugi ne remarqua pas que la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, occupé à écouter la tonalité. Dès la première sonnerie cette fois, l'inspecteur lui répondit. Prudent cependant, Tatsuha avait prévu de lui donner rendez-vous dans un café, loin de l'université.

« Bonjour, c'est Tatsuha Uesugi. »

« Ah oui ! Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

« Très bien. Heu… Pourrait-on se voir cette après-midi ? Je voudrais vous parler, j'ai une chose importante à vous dire, Tamura-san. »

« Ok. Pas de souci, je viens te chercher. Je serais en civil pour passer inaperçu. Je t'attendrais devant les portes, dans une Suzuki bleue. A tout à l'heure. »

Chacun raccrocha, et un soupir échappa à Tatsuha, rassuré que cette histoire n'aie pas duré trop longtemps.

« Eh bien… On dirait que ça marche fort avec lui. Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi, hein ? » cingla la voix de Yamamoto, derrière lui.

« Ca… Ca ne te regarde pas ! » murmura Tatsuha jouant le jeu, en paraissant gêné.

Oh comme il ne se doutait pas de ce que cette réaction provoqua chez Hidéyuki. Ce dernier n'avait pas digéré sa défaite, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait depuis l'enfance. Tatsuha s'était refusé à lui et il ne l'acceptait pas ! C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait forcé son écriture afin qu'elle soit semblable à la sienne, histoire de faire porter le chapeau à ce prétentieux. Cependant, il ne mentait pas quand il disait en avoir après Ryuichi Sakuma aussi. Il était après tout un idéal masculin que n'importe qui aurait voulu posséder, sa beauté l'avait rendu accro. Il avait été subjugué et ne rêvait plus que de se faire la célèbre idole. Il voulait se vanter d'avoir des beaux gosses à ses pieds. Malgré ses efforts, ces deux là n'avaient pas cédé. Le voir tellement heureux et amoureux, Hidé ne le supporta pas.

« Petite merde, tu vas me le payer ! » jura le châtain en se lançant sur lui.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! » répliqua Tatsuha.

L'autre l'alpagua violemment, mais il riposta avec un coup de pied dans le tibia pour le déséquilibrer. Aussitôt, profitant de sa chance, le brun se rua sur la porte. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée, il sentit malheureusement une résistance. Le salaud les avait enfermés tous les deux.

« A la base, je ne voulais qu'un coup d'un soir, oui. Malgré tout, je crois bien Tat-chan, que tu me plais plus que je veux l'admettre. Tu as été le premier à me résister et avec un corps comme le tien, je ne sais pas qui ne craquerait pas pour toi. Alors, j'ai décidé de te prendre ta première fois. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais toujours au-dessus. Si je te prends maintenant, ton copain ne voudra plus de toi. Les hommes plus âgés trouvent aussi plus de plaisir à déflorer les petits minets, c'est connu. Alors, laisse-toi faire gentiment. Tu ne souffriras pas trop, je te le promets. »

Son monologue fini, Hidéyuki accula sa proie contre la porte, empêchant toute fuite en l'encerclant de ses bras. Le sourire qu'il arborait à ce moment-là fit froid dans le dos à sa victime. Tatsuha allait pour récidiver et donner un coup là où ça faisait mal, mais il fut bloqué. La jambe droite du pervers s'immisça entre les siennes, appuyant justement à l'endroit stratégique. Presque immédiatement, le membre se mit en mouvement, frottant lascivement son sexe à travers le tissu. La tactique était bonne et bientôt, le brun ne put réprimer un gémissement… pour le moins érotique aux oreilles du tourmenteur.

Hidé savourait sa petite victoire. Voir ce bel étalon gémir uniquement pour lui, et avec un son si sexy… c'était intenable. Dès lors, l'étudiant en informatique se lâcha pleinement. Il approcha son visage de celui de son beau partenaire. Il l'embrassa alors furieusement, pinçant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles saignent et qu'il ouvre enfin la bouche. Derechef, Yamamoto enfonça sa langue dans la cavité buccale et valsa avec la langue réticente. Après quelques baisers, il attrapa habilement la langue si douce de Tatsuha et la suça avec force. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, le brun gémit de son traitement. Uesugi était enfin en son pouvoir et il en bandait ferme. Il se frotta plus lascivement encore contre le début de dureté qu'il sentait poindre au sud. Se lassant vite du jeu de leurs langues, Hidéyuki se retira, mettant d'office sa main sur la bouche de sa victime. Il se doutait qu'il voudrait crier et il avait raison. Le cri ne fut qu'un borborygme inaudible de l'extérieur. C'était si délectable de l'avoir piégé, il avait tout son temps maintenant. Même si le petit copain venait le chercher, cette salle de classe était indiquée comme inutilisée, personne ne viendrait les trouver ici. Tatsuha avait creusé sa propre tombe, selon lui. Pour le lui faire comprendre, le châtain retira la cravate de l'uniforme de sa proie et le bâillonna avec.

« Il est grand temps que je te montre qui domine l'autre, mon petit Tatsuha. Tu te crois meilleur pour le sexe ? Je vais te détromper rapidement. » promit l'harceleur en puissance.

Bien sûr, Uesugi chercha à se défendre. Dès qu'il fût décollé de la porte, il joua de ses bras et de ses jambes pour se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Un coup de genou dans le ventre l'arrêta brusquement. Pour ce monstre, il fut facile à soulever et à étaler sur une table. D'office lorsque son dos rencontra le bois, Tatsuha eut un sursaut, l'imminence semblait proche, il commençait à trembler. Il se morigéna cent fois de ne pas avoir fait attention. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas qu'il s'attaquerait à lui alors que sa cible proclamée était Ryuichi. L'horreur fut plus véridique encore lorsque ses bras furent bloqués par la propre cravate de son bourreau. Puis, tout alla très vite ! Sa chemise arrachée violemment, exposant son torse à toutes les manipulations possibles. Ses muscles et ses excroissances furent attaquées durement par la bouche, la langue et les mains perverses d'Hidé. Cela le révoltait mais ses cris étouffés ne faisaient pas grand bruit. Assez vite, son pantalon et son boxer furent descendus. La vue était plus qu'exquise désormais pour Yamamoto qui se léchait les lèvres face à cette perfection, cette fierté érigée malgré elle.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur le trésor qu'il convoitait, un bruit sourd contre la porte l'arrêta. Impossible ! Hidéyuki jura mais n'en démordit pas, il se déshabilla juste assez pour pénétrer l'apollon devant lui. Puis, il cracha sur sa main, passant rapidement sur l'antre encore vierge d'Uesugi. Ce fut à cet instant précis que la porte éclata sous le choc de trois forces conjuguées. Dérouté par la présence de Sakuma Ryuichi dans le local, le châtain cessa tout mouvement. L'inspecteur en profita pour s'approcher silencieusement et l'assommer avec la crosse de son revolver.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tat-chan ! »

Maintenant que le pervers était tombé, les trois hommes constatèrent que le pauvre garçon était sur le point de se faire violer. Cela se rajoutait aux motifs de l'arrestation d'Hidéyuki Yamamoto pour menaces, hackage et tentative de viol.

Tatsuha fut détaché puis rhabillé comme faire se peut, K prêta sa veste afin de couvrir le magnifique torse. Un ventre plat et des abdos bien dessinés remarqua Ryuichi, complètement sous le charme du garçon.

'_Je crois bien que je vire pervers ! Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'un garçon de 15 ans plus jeune que moi. Que je sois damné si je ne peux pas l'avoir, je suis tout retourné à cause de ce corps trop désirable. Pas étonnant que ce malade se soit vengé en essayant de le violer. Mais je suis content qu'il n'ait pas réussi. On a bien été inspiré de penser que l'approche de Tatsuha ne passerait pas si inaperçue que ça à ses yeux.' _

Le dossier de la police fut bouclé avec cela. Tatsuha refusa d'aller à l'hôpital, il allait très bien disait-il, il avait connu pire selon ses dires. Ryuichi le remercia de vive voix lorsque le calme fut revenu. La résolution de cette enquête fut fêtée entre eux quatre dans un bon restaurant. Tout le long du repas K, mais aussi Tamura, remarquèrent que le chanteur ne quittait pas des yeux le plus jeune d'entre eux. Le policier soupira.

'_Je surveille les affaires criminelles moi ! Le respect des lois morales, c'était une autre section, les gars. Tant mieux pour vous, je vais dire.' _

Le policier les laissa après avoir fini son café, prétextant que sa copine et lui avaient rendez-vous au cinéma. Les autres rentrèrent chez eux un peu plus tard, chacun de leur côté. Arrivé dans la chambre d'hôtel, K constata que Ryuichi réfléchissait, plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

« Il te plait vraiment hein ? » demanda-t-il.

Il connaissait la réponse mais ne fut pas préparé au choix des mots de son précieux artiste.

« Si je ne me retenais pas, c'est moi qui l'aurait violé, K ! Non mais tu te rends compte, il est super beau, intelligent et plein d'humour. Il ne rigole même pas quand j'immisce Kumagoro dans la conversation. C'est bien le premier à ne pas me prendre pour un attardé à cause de ça. Un vrai coup de foudre pour mon pauvre cœur ! Faut que je fasse quelque chose pour le conquérir, je l'aime K. Aide-moi à le faire mien ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu penses trop. Ca se voit qu'il t'a dans la peau aussi. Cela dit, je serais toi, j'attendrais un jour ou deux avant de lui sauter dessus. Même s'il dit qu'il va bien, il a failli se faire violer. » modéra le manager.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je sais ! Je vais l'inviter au prochain concert pour le remercier de ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Une place VIP ! Après je le ramènerais à la maison et je lui ferais subir tout un tas de choses bien graveleuses pour me rendre tellement dingue ! »

Son chanteur avait élaboré son plan avec un sourire sadique tout le long de sa diatribe ! Il pouvait être effrayant quand il s'y mettait. Il plaignait presque le petit Uesugi pour avoir réveillé l'instinct sadique de Ryuichi. Au moins, le garçon aurait trois jours pour se remettre de ses aventures.

Ainsi, le délai expira vite. K avait donné en main propre son billet spécial à l'étudiant, dès le lendemain. Celui-ci l'avait remercié chaleureusement et sauta de joie pendant une bonne partie de la journée. On lui offrait un pass VIP pour le show de son dieu, ça n'arrivait pas tous le temps ! Le jour J, il était tellement excité qu'il mit une heure à se décider sur sa tenue. Il opta finalement pour un jean taille baisse et une chemise noire qui lui collait au torse. Malgré sa place privilégiée, Tatsuha arriva avec deux heures d'avance et attendit son tour dans la file. Le type de la sécurité hocha de la tête lorsqu'il lui présenta son billet.

« Par ici, mon petit gars. »

L'homme s'engagea dans un couloir sur sa droite et le mena rapidement à sa place. Le jeune avait retenu le chemin et décida de s'acheter une bouteille d'eau, histoire de résister aux tentations que ne manquerait pas de lui provoquer son Ryuichi. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait, Uesugi s'impatientait. Il ne fut pas préparé à l'arrivée impromptue de K.

« Hold up, Tat-chan. » susurra le blond, arme braquée sur la nuque du fan.

« Hé ! K, ne me faites pas peur comme ça. » soupira de soulagement le brun, en voyant le flingue s'éloigné de lui.

« Hé, hé. Sorry little boy. Je venais juste te dire de ne pas partir trop vite à la fin du show. On te réserve une petite surprise, alors attends-moi sagement ici. Compris ? Allez, see you.»

Franchement, celui-là… il avait le chic pour surprendre son monde. Cependant, le concert commença très vite et Tatsuha n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce cadeau caché. Une fois de plus, Sakuma transcenda son auditoire. Certains se trouvèrent au bord de l'évanouissement quand l'homme enleva sensuellement sa chemise et la lança dans la fosse. Encore heureux que c'était prévu comme ça et que ce ne soit pas un vêtement cher. Sinon le styliste l'aurait tué, vedette ou pas. L'étudiant mata sans vergogne son idole tout le long de ses prestations, l'admirant avec une lueur vorace dans les yeux. Il crût rêver quand lorsque le vocaliste retira son vêtement… il aurait presque juré qu'il lui avait jeté un regard concupiscent. Mais non, sa vision avait beau être bonne, il était suffisamment éloigné pour se tromper. Même s'il lui se damnerait pour rester au côté de ce magnifique éphèbe, il doutait que la réciproque soit vraie, il était une star après tout.

Son admiration avait commencé dès que le groupe s'était formé. Depuis il ne jurait que par les Nittle Grasper, ou par le nom du chanteur du groupe. Mika avait rajouté une couche de plus quand elle ramena justement le claviériste du dit groupe comme petit-ami. Ce dernier, malgré ses bons rapports avec le reste de la famille, ne fit jamais de cadeaux au plus jeune de la fratrie. Peut-être avait-il senti que Tatsuha couvait un sentiment plus grand encore que l'admiration. A l'époque il n'avait que 7 ans, la passion ne l'avait jamais quitté et le chanteur de ses rêves n'avait jamais été remplacé. Ce n'est qu'arrivé aux émois de l'adolescence que le jeune Uesugi comprit ses réels sentiments. Ses rêves ne tournaient principalement qu'autour de Sakuma-san, et personne ne l'excitait plus que le vocaliste. Bien sûr, il avait eu plusieurs aventures, sachant son idéal illusoire, il ne s'était pas retenu pour noyer son désir inassouvi avec d'autres corps. Mais aucun ne remplaçait Ryuichi, il finissait toujours par repenser au chanteur, il hantait son esprit constamment. Le garçon était intelligent et avait rapidement compris que le sexe c'était bon avec les autres mais qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux de son dieu de la musique !

Trop vite au goût de tout le public, le concert se termina, après un second rappel survolté. Tatsuha allait se lever quand il se rappela brusquement la recommandation de K. Il préférait ne pas penser à la punition que l'américain pourrait lui infliger pour ne pas l'avoir écouté.

Dans la loge du chanteur, Ryuichi se nettoyait sommairement, la sueur dégoulinait sur son torse, il usa donc de désodorisant pour ne pas gêner son plan. K entra alors qu'il enfilait une autre chemise, bien à lui cette fois, mettant en valeur ses yeux.

« Je vais le chercher Ryu-chan ? » proposa le manager.

« Pas la peine, j'y vais. Il ne devrait plus y avoir personne dans les parages. Tu veux bien nous ramener à la maison après ? »

« Of course ! » répondit avec un signe de victoire le blond.

Les deux amis se séparèrent donc, l'un se rendant au parking, l'autre remontant les étages, direction son futur amant ! Personne ne croisa la route de Ryuichi, comme il le pensait et il arriva rapidement à la baignoire où était placée sa jolie proie. Le chanteur prit quelques secondes pour mater tranquillement le profil de son Tatsuha. De la scène, il n'avait pas pu bien le voir mais là ! Dieu, il montrait son corps comme ce n'était pas permis ! Son pantalon semblait serrer et ceignait des hanches fines, accentuant également la longueur de ses jambes. Et sa chemise… entrouverte laissant une clavicule à la vue de tous et collée à sa peau ! Mm, s'il ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien, il l'aurait simplement pris là, sans cérémonie. Voyant sa belle vision soupirer, Sakuma reprit ses esprits et s'avança.

« Eh ! Tat-chan, je suis là. »

« Monsieur Sakuma. Vous étiez fantastique, je vous ai adoré. Et cette nouvelle musique que vous avez composée est sublime. Vous êtes le meilleur. Ah ! Je suis tellement excité, j'oublierais jamais ce concert. » débita le grand brun avec un sourire immense et les yeux brillants.

Ryuichi le remercia vivement, glissant que c'était Kumagoro qui lui avait soufflé une nouvelle idée de chanson. Il détournait bien sûr habilement la vérité, sa rencontre avec le bel étudiant l'avait inspiré et inconsciemment, il avait commencé à élaborer une mélodie, y apposant ses sentiments pour lui.

« Bon. On y va ? » suggéra le vocaliste.

« Je vous suis. Je suppose que c'était vous, la surprise dont K m'avait parlé. »

« Oui ! T'as deviné. » rigola le plus petit des deux. _'Oh Tat-chan, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison. J'ai hâte de te montrer ton vrai cadeau… et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras.' _

Tout en discutant, le duo se rendit à la voiture où K les attendait impatiemment.

« Ah ! Enfin, vous avez pris votre temps ! Pff, allez c'est parti, on rentre les enfants. »

Aussitôt, le pied à fond sur l'accélérateur, la voiture démarra en trombe, scotchant les passagers à leurs sièges. Cela choqua Tatsuha un tantinet, tandis que Ryuichi, habitué à son excentrique manager, lui disait de se calmer quand même avec leur invité. L'avantage de cette conduite endiablée fut la vitesse à laquelle ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. K les laissa dans le hall, il avait prévu une sortie afin de ne pas se trouver en présence d'un Ryu-chan diabolique et pervers.

« Bon, les garçons, pas de bêtises hein ? Je vous laisse, je vais retrouver un ami pour parler du bon vieux temps. Ciao ! »

Ce que l'américain n'avait pas prévu fut que Yamamoto, son vieux copain, fut déprimé une partie de la soirée. La raison en était très simple, c'était son propre fils qui avait menacé Sakuma-san, et lui n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, son gamin lui avait posé des questions sur les endroits que le chanteur fréquentait habituellement. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, aussi il présenta ses plates excuses à K pendant un bon quart d'heure. Ce dernier l'arrêta ne lui en voulant pas le moins du monde, son fils était majeur après tout et prenait des décisions inconsidérées tout seul. Il le raconterait à son poulain plus tard. Autrement, la soirée se passa bien à ressasser les vieux souvenirs et leurs bagarres fréquentes du temps du lycée.

A l'hôtel, la star avait pris la main de son Uesugi pour le mener à sa chambre. Chose qui interpella le garçon.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer, Sakuma-san ? Vous en auriez besoin après ce concert. Je devrais vous laisser dormir, ce serait plus raisonnable. » proposa l'étudiant.

« Non, non, Tat-chan. On doit parler avant que je ne te laisse partir. Tu veux bien ? » rétorqua le plus vieux.

« D'accord. »

Le plus jeune se demandait bien de quoi ils devaient discuter, mais entra sans faire d'histoire. La chambre était spacieuse mais simple : un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière ne comportait autrement qu'une petite garde robe, une table de nuit et une table de travail, avec une chaise accolée contre. Deux portes se faisaient face. Une juste à côté du lit, la salle de bain, l'autre en face, près du bureau, communiquant avec la chambre de K. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit, mais l'un d'eux semblait gêner, ne sachant par quel bout débuter la conversation. Constatant que son idole voulait dire quelque chose, le plus jeune décida de l'aider.

« Je vous écoute Sakuma-san. Si ça peut vous aider, je vous promets de ne pas vous interrompre. Dites-moi tout… est-ce quelque chose de grave ? »

L'adulte souffla alors, et remercia mentalement le garçon de l'avoir fait déstresser un peu.

« Ce n'est pas grave Tat-chan, mais difficile à dire. Ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle, selon moi, mais as-toi de juger. »

Après une courte pause, le chanteur reprit, abordant le centre du sujet directement.

« Tu sais, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, Tat-chan… je t'ai trouvé tellement beau, j'ai eu très envie de toi dès le début. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai déjà eu quelques liaisons, avec les deux sexes si tu veux savoir. Cependant, je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Le fait de vouloir protéger, de garder cette personne à tes côtés pour toujours et de vouloir le rendre heureux. Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite mais j'ai eu un sacré coup de foudre pour toi. Le fait de t'avoir vu en si mauvaise posture m'a rendu fou, j'aurais tué ce type si Tamura n'était pas intervenu. En résumé, je t'aime Tat-chan et pas qu'un peu. Je veux te faire mien, et que tu ne regardes jamais aucun autre que moi. »

Comme promis, le jeune homme n'émit aucun mot, mais son visage parlait pour lui. D'abord surpris, il avait vite viré rouge pivoine, comprenant que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Alors, sans plus tarder, il donna sa réponse avec un grand sourire à celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis des années.

« Ryuichi… Je suis si content. Moi aussi, depuis que je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'ai jamais pu avoir de sentiments pour mes partenaires depuis notre rencontre. Tu m'avais déjà volé mon cœur quand j'étais gamin. Alors, oui, je veux t'appartenir. Donc, tu n'avais d'inquiétude à avoir. Personne ne m'enlèvera jamais à toi, je ne vis que pour toi. »

Le vocaliste fût des plus heureux, tombant immédiatement dans les bras de son amour lorsqu'il se fût déclaré. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se reculer un peu. Juste assez pour échanger enfin leur premier baiser. Il était chaste d'ailleurs avant de s'enhardir sous l'injonction du plus âgé. Fait dont fût surpris Tatsuha, il s'était toujours imaginé que ce serait lui qui dominerait ce magnifique chanteur. Dans ses rêves en tout cas, cela se passait comme ça, mais la réalité lui semblait cent fois meilleure. De toute façon, personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait avoir sa première fois.

La langue de Ryuichi le rappela à l'ordre, le parcourant de long en large, s'enroulant autour de sa sœur sensuellement. Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, de quelques millimètres à peine. Ryu-chan avait une idée précise à concrétiser, happant le petit muscle entre ses lèvres et jouant avec habilement. Cette entrée en matière aurait pu rappeler à Tatsuha un très mauvais souvenir. Seulement, tout était différent, là c'était Ryuichi qui l'emprisonnait dans une étreinte douce, mais possessive toute à la fois. De plus, le mouvement suivant fut complètement différent. Pas encore de frottement, la présence de l'autre suffisait à l'intoxiquer… et ce coup de langue sur la commissure de sa bouche l'électrisa délicieusement. Si bon qu'un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. Uesugi ne s'attendait pas à être si sensible, en voyant le sourire carnassier de son amour, il sût que cela ne faisait que commencer ! Sous le visage d'ange visiblement… une personnalité plus rude se cachait.

Il n'était plus temps de rester dans cette position. Le chanteur décida de pousser son Tat-chan contre les oreillers, couverture rejetée au bout du lit. Une fois installé confortablement, Ryu s'avança félinement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rejoignent pour un autre baiser. Cette fois, Tatsuha put contrôler l'échange, pressant une de ses mains contre la nuque de son amant pour approfondir les ébats de leurs langues. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un léger cri s'extirpa de leurs bouches. Les sensations étaient vraiment exceptionnelles, jamais personne ne leur avait fait ressentir cela avant. Complètement sous le charme, ils se détaillèrent un instant, le rouge aux joues comme s'il s'agissait là de leur première fois. Pour les deux bruns, la couleur de leurs joues rendait l'autre adorable. A part ça, chacun trouvait l'autre trop vêtu et totalement craquant avec ses vêtements ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination.

« Tu es trop habillé. » murmura le plus jeune.

Sans attendre, il fondit sur la chemise de son idole commençant à la déboutonner avec une lenteur toute calculée. De temps en temps, ses doigts touchèrent l'air de rien la peau si douce et blanche, tâtant avec plaisir les muscles si saillants. Cependant, tout à sa tâche, dévorant le corps de ses mains mais avec ses yeux aussi, le jeune homme ne vit pas le rictus sadique de son bientôt amant ! Le plus jeune eut bientôt dégrafé le haut et allait s'attaquer au bas…il se fit arrêter net !

« Tss, tss. Pas trop vite, vilain garçon. Maintenant laisses-toi faire Tat-chan. C'est mon tour de jouer. » susurra l'adulte avec une voix trop sexy.

Voix et paroles auxquelles ne purent résister le garçon, ne se doutant aucunement qu'il réveillait les instincts primaires de son beau vocaliste. Frissonnant d'anticipation, l'étudiant attendit la suite avec un petit sourire de bonheur.

« Bien. Tu es un gentil garçon Tat-chan. Si tu me satisfais, je te laisserais regarder la suite. »

Bien évidemment, une alarme se déclencha dans la tête du jeune à ces mots, il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces dires. Malgré l'appréhension qu'il ressentait, il avait confiance en Sakuma et ne broncha pas. Ce dernier eut un grand sourire, digne d'un enfant… ensuite… son visage changea et devint très sérieux, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Tout d'abord, après s'être assuré que son chéri soit bien assis, il entreprit d'enlever la chemise gênante. Ce fut encore pire qu'il s'y attendait ! Tatsuha n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce fut possible d'être aussi joueur, il était encore plus lent que lui, ne lui touchant même pas le torse. Ryuichi évitait exprès de coller leurs peaux l'une à l'autre. Ce manque de contact était vraiment sadique, il ne savait guère s'il faisait de l'effet à son partenaire… alors que lui… il frissonnait sans qu'il ne le frôle ! Au bout de ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, Tat-chan se retrouva torse nu, sa chemise volant dans la pièce. Ce que ne nota pas l'étudiant, c'était que le beau chanteur avait déchiré un morceau de son habit.

« Hé, hé. Tiens-toi tranquille, hein, Tat-chan. » commanda le plus âgé.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Uesugi.

« Fermes les yeux. »

Sans attendre, Ryuichi installa fermement le bandeau improvisé sur le haut de son visage, lui bouchant la vue.

« Parfait. Ce n'est pas trop serré, mon Tatsuha ? »

« Non… mais qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Ryuichi-san ? »

Le jeune homme tremblait d'excitation mais aussi d'appréhension, jamais il n'avait fait pareil jeu pendant ses ébats. Son amant semblait avoir une imagination débordante !

Au lieu de répondre, le vocaliste sourit une fois de plus. Un instant, Ryu-chan admira sa victime, il frissonnait mais restait calme. Il était si beau, la lèvre tremblotante et le corps exposé uniquement pour son plaisir personnel. Doucement, Sakuma s'approcha une fois de plus pour échanger un baiser, plus chaud encore que les premiers, dominant férocement la langue de son amant. Comme il l'escomptait à la fin de leur baiser un gémissement lui répondit. Il savait que sa jolie victime devait tout ressentir dix fois plus maintenant que l'un de ses sens était stoppé. Cela s'avérait plus que vrai, Tatsuha s'en remettait à son brun totalement et ses baisers étaient encore meilleurs de par ce jeu.

Ryuichi se délecta des tremblements de son petit copain, prenant son temps pour sa prochaine manœuvre. Cette dernière se révéla être l'exploration de la nuque. Celle-ci récolta très vite de légères morsures et de petits coups de langues tout à fait excitants. Si l'ex Nittle Grasper avait touché un endroit nettement plus bas, il aurait clairement senti que son travail faisait un effet surprenant. Mais cela ne se fit pas. Au lieu de ça, la bouche taquine caressa inlassablement, le cou si doux, puis descendant plus bas. Une clavicule récolta un mordillement, puis ce fût un téton, enfin le nombril fut légèrement taquiné. Ryuichi aima entrer et sortir sa langue du petit trou, ce qui faisait exhaler un souffle désordonné au supplicié. Bientôt, le chanteur admira son travail, la peau à l'origine parfaite et blanche était constellée de petites marques rouges. A certains endroits pointus, on voyait parfaitement un léger filet d'eau s'écouler, résultat amené par une langue agaçante.

Les deux garçons étaient désormais érigés complètement et commençaient à être assez gênés par leurs érections. Ryu avait très envie de prendre son homme désormais. Cela dit, son jeu n'était pas fini ! Il restait encore le bas du corps de son amour à honorer. Aussi, il ne tarda guère à dégrafer le pantalon et à le descendre le long des jambes parfaites. Puis, le vêtement ne fit pas long feu, trouvant le chemin du sol alors que le dernier rempart était légèrement abaissé sur les cuisses de Tatsuha. La sueur de ce dernier ruisselait à ce niveau, la fraîcheur de la chambre le sécha légèrement. Cependant, Sakuma comptait bien que son chéri serait très vite mouillé. Oh oui ! Ses réactions étaient si amusantes ! Tiens, d'ailleurs le pauvre garçon tenta maladroitement de bouger son slip pour que son amant en ait un meilleur accès.

« Non, non ! Tat-chan, reste tranquille, sinon, je ne retirerais pas le bandeau. »

« Mais… »

« Chut. Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. Encore un peu Tat-chan. Tu veux me voir ? Me sentir ? Un peu de patience… bientôt. » murmura doucement l'aîné.

Le plus jeune obéit à l'ordre mais dût se mordre les lèvres, son sexe était échauffé et le tissu tout contre ne l'aidait pas à se détendre.

N'en ayant que faire, Sakuma reprit son plan en cours. A savoir, dévorer la chair à portée de baisers et de morsures, afin que son amant sache à qui il appartenait. Ainsi, la cuisse de Tatsuha se vit assaillie par de nombreuses attentions. Doigts taquins, langue impatiente et de légers coups de dents le revendiquant comme propriété de Ryuichi, cela lui plaisait. Tat-chan ne se retint pas, les caresses appuyées se dirigeaient vers un point sensible et fièrement érigé. Au dernier moment cependant- le frustrant grandement- son bien-aimé alla jouer ailleurs, descendant vers son genou puis vers ses mollets. Même ses pieds, un peu plus tard, se virent ravagés, la main de Ryuichi le massant doucement, lui amenant des tremblements d'excitation. Son corps était honoré, il le savait depuis le début, Son Ryu-chan l'avait marqué. Oh ! Depuis le temps que ce rêve le hantait ! Il était comblé… enfin, non pas tout à fait ! Il ne serait que le plus heureux des hommes que quand son précieux chanteur s'occuperait enfin de son vrai problème ! Et peut-être le jour où il pourrait faire de même et revendiquer son amant de la même façon.

Enfin… Ryu cribla le membre d'un sillon de feu, remontant vers le sexe dur comme un roc et légèrement suintant. Un fin sourire fit sa place sur le visage du chanteur, il constatait désormais que son amour était très réceptif à ses attentions. Le membre était devenu rigide et le pré-sperme coulait déjà. La star se lécha les lèvres, et alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres du pénis, il parla d'une voix basse.

« Tu peux retirer le bandeau, Tat-chan… et je veux que tu me regardes… tu n'as pas le droit de fermer les yeux. Je veux que tu voies comme je t'aime. »

Le garçon s'exécuta avec joie, se dégageant enfin la vue et admirant la promiscuité de la bouche de son chéri et de son point culminant.

Enfin, une cavité chaude engloba sa hampe, lui extirpant un sourd gémissement, à la sensation ainsi qu'à la vision enchanteresse s'offrant à lui. Tatsuha tint parole, il ne détourna jamais les yeux, ne les ferma pas, trop heureux de goûter à ses sensations extraordinaires que son homme lui procurait. Et ce dernier excellait dans sa tâche, effleurant d'abord gentiment de sa langue la virilité. Avant d'appuyer ses caresses plus franchement sur toute la longueur du sexe. Les succions et les coups de langue se succédèrent lentement, très lentement, rendant la pauvre victime plus sensible encore. Il tremblait autant d'excitation que de frustration de ne pouvoir imposer le rythme qui le ferait venir.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment, avec une alternance entre bouche et mains inquisitrices, que Ryuichi rouvrit ses yeux. Il les avait fermés pour apprécier à sa juste valeur les sensations délicieuses que le membre de son partenaire lui provoquait. C'est là que leurs regards s'accrochèrent et que leurs sentiments, leur passion se lurent dans leurs prunelles. Ce simple échange électrisa le chanteur au point qu'il resserra inconsciemment sa bouche autour du pénis. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, à la vue de l'appétit vorace qui planait dans les yeux de son homme, Tatsuha se déversa. Comme un fait exprès Ryuichi avala juste un jet de la semence avant de se décaler. Son but principal était à ce moment-là atteint : son ange était plus que mouillé et le sperme dégoulinait sur ses cuisses.

C'est alors sans plus tarder - après avoir savouré le spectacle une ou deux minutes - que le vocaliste s'empara du lubrifiant et d'un préservatif sur la table de chevet. Il avait trop attendu, désormais. Avec douceur, il enduisit son propre sexe protégé et l'antre de son désormais officiel amant. Il fallut un long moment à l'intimité de Tat-chan pour s'habituer au premier doigt, puis aux autres. Mais une fois que cela fut fait, son Sakuma ne trouva rien de mieux que de l'exciter encore plus en lui glissant une remarque plus que vicieuse.

« Mm, Tat-chan, regarde comme ça glisse facilement maintenant… tu m'invites à te prendre tout de suite, hein, petit cochon. »

Le pauvre étudiant piqua un fard aux propos graveleux, vraiment, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi dans ses fantasmes. De toute manière, le garçon ne put répondre, apparemment son expression avait parlé pour lui et Ryuichi se jeta proprement sur lui. Il entra d'un coup rapide avant de s'arrêter tout de suite afin que l'intrusion passe du mieux possible. Le cri de Tatsuha ne passa pas inaperçu malgré la préparation, mais la douleur reflua vite grâce à la diversion qu'opérât le chanteur sur sa virilité. Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus jeune hocha de la tête, montrant qu'il était habitué et que les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Dès lors, les coups de butoir de Ryuichi s'entamèrent lents au départ puis plus forts, plus courts et empressés. Le rythme effréné imposé mena rapidement Tatsuha au septième ciel. Ce fut d'autant plus rapide que leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques secondes et que leur amour était clairement visible dedans. Le coup de hanche brutal qui résulta de l'échange les acheva. Le prénom de l'autre s'échappa de leurs lèvres en même temps que leurs semences se déversèrent sur leur torse.

Fatigués tous les deux après ce moment très intense, ils s'affalèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit et se recouvrirent de la couverture après une toilette sommaire. Avant de s'endormir, ils parlèrent un peu, à voix basse, de leur vie future. Ils auraient tous le temps de parler plus tard mais dans l'immédiat, la star du rock tenait à présenter son petit-ami officiellement à son public dans les jours à venir.

Ainsi, deux ou trois jours plus tard lors d'une interview, l'information fut rendue publique. Lorsque l'édition du quotidien arriva sur la table d'un certain président, il en recracha son café ! Lui qui avait tout fait pour les empêcher de se voir en son temps, le voilà bien tiens ! Sa femme en fit une jaunisse quand il lui montra l'article en rentrant du travail. Quand au frère de Tatsuha, il prit très bien la nouvelle, étant lui-même en couple avec un garçon, il en rit même.

« Finalement, tu l'auras eu ton chanteur gamin ! T'as bien le même caractère que moi, toujours aussi obstiné à avoir ce que tu veux. »

Son amant aux cheveux roses assis à ses côtés opina.

« Ouais, exactement pareil ! Tous autant fou de sexe ces Uesugi, ma parole ! Je plains le pauvre monsieur Sakuma. »

Oh, s'ils avaient su !

Voilà, 20 pages sur une histoire qui me tenait à cœur ! J'y peux rien, j'adore ce couple ! Puis je voulais me lancer sur une fic légèrement policière, bon ce n'est pas du grand art, mais c'est toujours ça ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, les gens s'il vous plait ! Comme d'habitude tout est accepté, surtout si vous voyez une incohérence dans l'histoire. Une petite review ?


End file.
